


‘Come over here and make me’

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt #1. ‘Come over here and make me’</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Come over here and make me’

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” Nico says, defiance in his eyes, and a smirk on his lips.

 

And Percy, well, he can’t resist. 

 

In more ways than one.

 

“Oh, it’s on di Angelo!” He calls, advancing on the son of Hades, who draws his sword with well-practised grace. Percy draws Riptide in retaliation, assuming an offensive stance.

 

Nico is a great swordsman, proven by how many times he’s beaten Percy, Jason, and even Annabeth in previous training sessions. But, damn it, Percy is determined to win this one. 

 

The first clash of celestial bronze against stygian iron can be heard around the whole arena, and many of the other demigods stop their own training to watch two sons of the Big Three do battle. 

 

Nico seems not to notice their little audience, instead taking a strong offensive, swiping at Percy every chance he gets; it’s all Percy can do to dodge and block out of the path of Nico’s deadly blade. Nico’s fighting style is unrelenting and ruthless, but he manages to keep up with the son of Hades’ harsh attacks.

 

The fight seems to drag, with no winner in sight, and Percy can feel himself flagging. Nico also seems out of breath, though a fleeting smile appears on his lips as their eyes meet through their crossed blades. It gives Percy the push he needs to finish this.

 

He uses the only advantage he has left; his height.

 

He get’s in close, making sure Nico has no time to back off, but before he can land his blow, Nico sticks out his foot, tripping him. Percy lets go of Riptide and grabs onto Nico, hoping to balance himself, but instead brings them both crashing to the ground.

 

Percy lands hard on his back, Nico collapsing on top of him, sword still in hand. The son of Hades groans and lifts his head, aiming a glare at Percy.

 

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about.” Percy pants out, “I was the one who broke your fall.”

 

“You were the one that made me fall in the first place.” Nico retaliates, sitting up to straddle his waist. “Anyway, you lost. Again.” He gestures to  the sword still in his hand.

 

Percy smirks at the son of Hades, “Well if this is loosing I’d like to lose to you some more.” He says indicating their ‘compromising’ position, which has Nico blushing fiercely at the implication.

 

Someone from the crowd wolf whistles, which makes Nico blush harder. Percy definitely won this round.


End file.
